


Possible Story

by Karebear21



Category: Dallas - All TV Series, Gilmore Girls
Genre: Alternate Universe
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-13
Updated: 2020-07-13
Packaged: 2021-03-04 22:54:06
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 484
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25234231
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Karebear21/pseuds/Karebear21
Summary: What if Lorelai knew the Ewings? What if in high school she was even in live with one?





	Possible Story

**Dallas background** : So basically Dallas is set between the old show and the new show. its a little off the original timeline. So for instance Jock is dead but miss Ellie is alive and JR is still married to Sue Ellen, however Bobby is already married to Anna and the kids are like in high school. Not all of the charters from Dallas will make an appearance just those in the Ewing family. Its an alternate universe thing.

 **Gilmore Background** : So when Luke and Lorelai broke up the first time they were already engaged and he had just found out about April and didn't tell Lorelai. Except this time Lorelai didn't sleep with Christopher. After they broke up Lorelai stated to spend more time with her parents (I will explain later why this is important). In this story they mended fences when Christopher went back to Sherry. They were even supportive of her relationship with Luke. Also in this story there is sadly no Logan, I couldn't put him in because I have some planes for the Rory and Jess relationship. that relationship never ended and because of Rory's influence Jess was able to get into Yale with Rory and wasn't as much of a jerk.

The characters from Dallas that will show up and their ship are:

  1. 1\. Bobby Ewing/Anna Ewing
  2. 2\. JR Ewing/ Sue Ellen Ewing
  3. 3\. Miss Ellie
  4. 4.Lucy Ewing (maybe)
  5. 5.Ray Krebbs ( Possibly)
  6. 6.Gary Ewing( might see but defiantly mentioned)
  7. 7\. Jackson Southworth Ewing/Lorelai Gilmore (I'll explain this)



The Characters from Gilmore Girls and ships:

  1. 1\. Rory Gilmore/ Jess Mariano
  2. 2.Richard and Emily Gilmore
  3. 3\. Sookie and Jackson
  4. 4.Lane and Zack
  5. 5.Paris and Doyle
  6. 6.Stars Hallow people
  7. 7.Luke Danes
  8. 8.April
  9. 9.Liz and TJ
  10. 10.Michel Gerard



**Story Background:** Because Lorelai was spending a lot of time with her parents she got back in touch with the boyfriend she had before Christopher. Jackson Southworth Ewing. They had to break up because Jackson hade to go back to Dallas. in this story he is 1 year older then Lorelai which means he is 16 when she is 15. He is the youngest son of Jock and Ellie Ewing. He was sent to Connecticut for school. Lorelai has said that, "If Jack was Rory's father she would have defiantly married him. He should have been." In this story Rory is not close with her father anymore and she has a good relationship with Jackson in this story. Eventually Lorelai and Jackson decided to get married and they do it in without drama unlike all the other weddings. After a year of marriage they are loving in Dallas when Lorelai Becomes pregnant with twins. They name them Dallas Victoria Southworth Ewing and Jackson Southworth Ewing Jr. then around 2 years later Lorelai gives birth to another baby named John Richard Southworth Ewing.

**Author's Note:**

> I don't know if I am going to write this story. I might I have alot of ideas for this certin crossover. These summarys are just a rough draft or like a brainstorm.


End file.
